Por Estar a Tú Lado
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Una historia en donde los Mundos de You're Beautiful y Heartstrings se unen. Una lucha en donde la mejor recompensa sería el corazón de ella, esa mujer que tanto querían, a la que tanto amaban y por la que darían todo por el solo hecho de estar a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Por Estar a Tú Lado.**

**Capitulo 1°- "Tú, Yo y Él".**

Los tibios rayos del sol se posaron sobre su rostro de forma caprichosa arruinando su descanso. Se removió inquieta sobre su cama cubriéndose por entero con sus cálidas mantas en un vano intento por escapar de la conciencia y de la realidad, pero sabía era inútil, su hermoso mundo de los sueños con nubes de algodón de azúcar se había caído a pedazos. Movió con pereza su mano por los confines de su mesa de noche en busca de su teléfono y poder comprobar así el tiempo que le restaba antes de tener que empezar a alistarse y partir a la universidad.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡no puede ser!- Se movió de un solo salto fuera de su cama pataleando alterada las sabanas y mantas al ver que su teléfono estaba sin carga... ahora si estaba literalmente muerta. Caminó hacía su escritorio buscando su reloj de mano y comprobar así su sospecha.- ¡No llegare a tiempo a la demostración!.- Gritó con pánico empezando a moverse en círculos.- ¡Vamos, Lee Kyu Won tienes que calmarte!.- Trató de relajarse mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Contó mentalmente la cantidad de minutos que le faltaban antes de que su profesor llegara al salón, pasara asistencia y así se percatara de su ausencia. Volvió a suspirar ahora con mayor resignación al momento en que se desplomaba sobre el piso.- Definitivamente estas muerta Lee Kyu Won…- Golpeó su librero al dejar caer de lleno su cabeza sobre la superficie de madera, escuchándose casi al instante un seco sonido que aterrizó sobre ella antes de dar a parar en un rincón de su habitación.

Buscó con la mirada el objeto de su atención hasta toparse con una pequeña cajita de colores diversos y llamativos cubierta por el polvo de los años.

- Pero si es…- Alargó su brazo deseando tocarla, sintiendo el latir incontrolado que la sacudía por dentro. Había pasado tanto pero tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto que prácticamente había olvidado que siquiera existía, aun así el sentir aquel mar de emociones y sentimientos remolinarse en su interior le hacían comprender que todo ese pasado tal vez no estaba tan olvidado como ella así misma se decía.-No, no tengo tiempo para esto…- Se dijo nerviosa. Se puso de pie sin desear mirar de nuevo aquello que la inquietaba y mejor se apresuro a vestirse.

Solo transcurrieron algunos minutos cuando finalmente se encontraba preparaba para salir. Miró por milésima vez su reloj respirando ahora mucho más relajada.

-Perfecto, es posible que si lo logre.- Sonrió feliz tomando su bolso. Se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes tropezar con esa pequeña cajita que había bloqueado su camino, dejándola abierta y con su contenido libre de su encierro. Sus ojos contemplaron aquella cadena que tintineaba por efecto de los rayos de sol haciéndola aun más brillante y atrayente. La tomó entre sus manos, no pudiendo evitar recordar esa noche en que le fue obsequiada. Aun lo recordaba, había sido una fría noche de invierno, teniendo como escenario a un impresionante firmamento que a pesar del clima tan severo, las estrellas lo cubrían celosamente.

_-"Arráncala así y… póntela en el cuello".- _Tragó con pesadez, incluso aun le era posible rememorar cada una de sus palabras antes de que se la entregara y sus destinos se alejaran tan drásticamente uno del otro.

-Ya se han cumplido dos años desde entonces.- Habló tan neutralmente que sus labios parecieron moverse casi de forma mecánica. Cerró en puño su mano dispuesta a deshacerse de ella depositándola en el cesto de la basura pero la voz de su abuelo llamándola desde la puerta de su habitación la sorprendió.

-Llegaras tarde si aun no te marchas.- Reprendió notando el rostro de Kyu won algo perturbado.- ¿Ocurre algo?.-

-Para nada, abuelo.- Negó mientras ocultaba la bella cadena en el interior de su bolso.- Estoy retrasada, así que me voy.- Se despidió sin más y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

><p>El resto del día se le había hecho demasiado largo, sin contar que en todas sus clases estaba distraída y sin el mínimo interés sobre lo que los profesores decían. No por nada se referían al último año en la universidad como el más difícil y tedioso de todos.<p>

-Kyu Won, ¿me escuchaste?.- Giró su cabeza en la dirección en donde oyó decir su nombre encontrándose con el rostro de Bo Un. Era verdad, hasta ahora caía en cuenta de que estaba en uno de los salones de ensayo en compañía de su amiga, quien también llevaba un muy buen tiempo hablando sobre algo que ignoraba por entero.

-Lo lamento, que me decías…- Se disculpó con disimulo pero era demasiado evidente que algo la inquietaba, incluso Bo Un, fue capaz de percibirlo.

-Me dirás lo que te pasa o seguirás fingiendo que me escuchas.- Le dijo algo indignada.

-Está bien, creo que es mejor que lo sepas.- Abrió su bolso y le mostró a Bo Un aquello que le había robado la atención durante todo el día.

-Kyu Won, no me digas que esto es de… - Miró de arriba a bajo la hermosa cadena de plata. No sabía si era seguro decir su nombre frente a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.- … ¿esto es de él?.-

-La encontré esta mañana.- Respondió solamente, persiviendose algo extraño en el sonido de su voz.

-Imaginaba que te habías deshecho de ella hace mucho tiempo pero la conservaste, ¿porqué?.- Su cuestionamiento fue tan directo y certero que logró despabilarla ocasionando que un nudo se formara en su estomago…

Lo que Bo Un decía era cierto, _¿Por qué lo había hecho?._

-No lo sé y eso es justo lo que me preocupa.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Se que él fue muy importante en tú vida pero…- Sus palabras terminaron en el fondo de su garganta mientras palidecía de golpe al ver unos oscuros y en ese momento fríos ojos posados sobre los suyos exigiendo de alguna forma siniestra y silenciosa una explicación a sus comentarios… ¡En qué momento a Lee Shin se le ocurrió entrar!. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la mente de Shin empezara a maquinar diversas maneras de vengarse a costa de su bienestar físico y mental, tal y como acostumbraba siempre que estropeaba algún momento intimo entre su amiga y él.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar, así que Kyu Won me iré primero.- Se puso de pie y tomó su instrumento de forma impaciente.- Que estés bien Lee Shin.- Se despidió nerviosa y salió del salón dejando a ambos a solas.

-Después de todo este tiempo y al parecer Bo Un aun te teme.- Sonrió algo divertida mirando el camino que había tomado su asustada amiga.- Pensé que vendrías hasta después de tú última clase.- Le dijo, pero él seguía en la misma posición y con su mirar fijo en su persona.- ¿Lee Shin?.- Lo llamó por segunda vez pero parecía no reaccionar… ¿Estaría molesto?, ¿Acaso había alcanzado a oír lo que Bo Un y ella conversaban?.

-Deseaba verte, solo eso.- Sonrió finalmente con calidez y ternura mientras ofrecía su mano para que Kyu Won se pusiera de pie.- Sabes que tuve una clase temprano, así que no pude verte.-

-Sí lose, estoy tan impuesta a venir juntos por la mañana que el día de hoy me retrase.- Rió con gracia haciendo un leve puchero. Al parecer Lee Shin no había escuchado absolutamente nada, al menos por ahora podía sentirse tranquila, aunque estaba consciente que tarde o temprano, tenía que hablarle sobre la persona que en un pasado le había obsequiado esa cadena.- Al menos es agradable saber que tengo el resto de la tarde libre.- Sujetó su mano estando feliz de pasar un poco de tiempo con él.

-En ese caso vamos, compuse una nueva canción y quiero que la escuches.- Hizo aun más fuerte el contacto entre sus manos y la llevo consigo a la salida.

Ambos conversaban sobre temas triviales hasta que un sonido de guitarra comenzó a propagarse por todos los pacillos obligándolos a detenerse y poder oír mejor el sonido que escapaba de alguna de las aulas más alejadas. Sin duda era una canción definida y tocada seguramente por un experto… era simplemente increíble el modo en que las notas resonaban una y otra vez. Por una parte Lee Shin intentaba reconocer la melodía pero sabía tenía que ser la creación de ese quien tocaba pues nunca antes la había vuelto a escuchar y por el otro, estaba una más que sorprendida Kyu Won, quien por increíble que le pareciera, actuaba como si esta no fuese la primer vez que oía aquella canción.

-¡Lee Kyu Won!.- Le gritó al verla romper la unión de sus manos y salir corriendo en la dirección de donde procedía ese sonido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Estaba por darle alcance pero algo brillante sobre el piso llamo su atención. Era una hermosa cadena de plata con una resplandeciente y tintineante estrella por colgante, la misma que viera en sus manos al interrumpir en la conversación de Bo Un y su perturbada novia. Sin pensarlo dos veces emprendiendo de igual manera su carrera hasta ella, escuchando fuertemente entre sus pensamientos esa voz que le decía que corriera presuroso antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Había corrido una larga distancia pero finalmente estaba frente a la puerta del salón de ensayos de The Stupid, el mismo sitio de donde provenía esa canción que ella mejor que nadie conocía. Temerosa abrió la puerta, vislumbrando en el fondo una alta silueta que de espaldas, tocaba como si fuese suya la guitarra de Shin. Caminó unos cuantos pasos apreciando al intruso a detalle. Era joven, alto y de cabello oscuro. Su corazón se removió en su lugar y un escalofrió la cubrió de pies a cabeza con un solo pensamiento… _"No puede ser posible"._

Solo algunos segundos después fue que Lee Shin llegó. Miró confuso y con notorio desagrado el cuadro que se exponía frente a él… un desconocido estaba tocando su guitarra de un modo impresionante mientras que era observado de forma extasiada por Kyu Won, no estando muy seguro cuál de los dos casos le molestaba más.

-Se puede saber, ¿quién eres tú y quien te permitió entrar a mí salón de ensayos?.- Su voz sonó exigente y con la evidente furia que sentía ante esa rara situación.

Por su parte el chico terminó de tocar el final de la canción y depositar en su respectivo lugar la guitarra que había tomado mientras dejaba pasar el aburrimiento. Se giró para ver quien le hablaba con tanta molestia, pero su entera atención fue a parar hacía esa personita de largos cabellos castaños que fijamente lo examinaba.

-¿Lee Kyu Won?.- Preguntó con una plena sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

-Kyu Won, ¿lo conoces?.- Pidió una explicación, no gustándole para nada hasta donde se dirigían las cosas, sin embargo, ella permanecía estática, pasmada y sin pronunciar un solo vocablo. Fue en ese justo momento que las palabras de Bo Un tomaban una fuerza tan grande que era probable que en un futuro no muy distante le dañaran peligrosamente…_"Sé que él fue muy importante en tú vida"…_ Miró la cadena presa entre sus manos y de paso los observó a ellos.

-Tú eres…-

La vio caminar hacía él…

-Hwang Tae Kyung...-

Lo vio sonreírle a ella…

_**Continuara… **_


	2. Rivalidades

**Por Estar a Tú Lado.**

Capitulo 2°- "Rivalidades".

Sus pasos se movían por propia voluntad ignorando cualquier señal que su cerebro les mandara para detenerse, simplemente su cuerpo era guiado por una extraña energía que desconocía y de la cual dócilmente parecía obedecer. Su corazón latía una y otra vez, golpeando con mayor fuerza sobre su pecho al punto de escuchar sus propias palpitaciones casi como zumbidos ensordecedores que le impedían pensar sobre sus actos y las consecuencias qué sabía le traerían y aun así ignoraba. Paso a paso, estando más y más cerca de ese frío chico, él mismo que conoció hace años marcando una parte demasiado importante de su vida, aquel por quien sus ojos lloraron incontables noches hasta caer rendida de cansancio… él mismo quien ahora la contemplaba de forma hipnotizante con su altiva sonrisa y orgulloso mirar, características que aun recordaba de su introvertida personalidad.

-Lee… Shin.- Emitió con cierto desconcierto su nombre al ver de cerca la furia palpable que se transmitía por su mirada y la cual fue suficiente para hacer explotar la burbuja de fantasía en donde había estado presa por algunos instantes. Parpadeó nerviosamente un par de veces al comprender la situación que la rodeaba y lo que estuvo por hacer. Miró el brazo que aun estaba atrapado por la fuerte mano del guitarrista impidiéndole continuar y terminar de romper los metros de le separaban de Tae Kyung.

- Yo… yo.- No podía pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas queriendo únicamente desaparecer de ese ambiente tan tenso que apenas y le era posible respirar.

-¿Quieres explicarme esto?.- Exigió saber mientras daba más fuerza al agarre que mantenía sobre su antebrazo, colocando justo frente a sus confusos ojos la cadena que minutos atrás había dejado caer por correr al encuentro con ese otro personaje que desconocía y que muy a su pesar aun era importante... tal vez más de lo que él mismo podía llegar a reconocer.

Sus piernas estuvieron a punto de doblarse entre sí al percatarse de que el comportamiento de Lee Shin solo reafirmaba sus sospechas y él realmente había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que tanto Bo Un como ella habían dicho en el salón. Estaba consciente que el tiempo llegaría y tarde o temprano tendría que decirle lo que había pasado antes de que él entrara y formara parte de su vida pero sabía este no era el momento, al menos no el indicado. Estaba por decir algo, cuando una gran presencia se posiciono justo a su lado haciéndola sentirse pequeña e indefensa.

-Esto no te pertenece.- Le dijo con firmeza al tiempo en que arrebataba de las manos del guitarrista la hermosa cadena, provocando que la diminuta estrella tintineara a causa del brusco movimiento.

Por su parte, Shin solo pudo observar como ese chico liberaba el antebrazo de Kyu Won de la prisión que su mano ejercía sobre ella, viéndose obligado a contener su ira al ver como Tae Kyung dejaba caer suavemente aquel accesorio sobre su palma derecha.- Al igual que ella…- Tomó su mano y la cerró en un puño tratando de resguardar aquello que cuidaba como un valioso tesoro.-… yo también he regresado a donde pertenezco.- Ambos, tanto Lee Kyu Won como Lee Shin le miraban con un mar de sentimientos totalmente opuestos entre sí. Era como escuchar una declaración de guerra, una demasiado evidente y aun así lograba aparentar todo lo contrario.

- Nos veremos pronto.- Soltó su mano y empezó a marcharse, sin embargo se detuvo al pasar a un lado de Shin, hizo una rara mueca asemejando una sonrisa y abandonó la sala de ensayos dejando a la pareja finalmente a solas.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar o al menos a mover un musculo de su cuerpo, solo permanecían en el mismo lugar observando las baldosas del salón de ensayos como si fuese lo más interesante que había por hacer. Lee Shin respiró profundamente no pudiendo aguardar más, necesitaba respuestas y solo su novia podía dárselas.

-Lee Kyu Won.- La llamó pero ella continuaba en la misma posición.- Necesitamos hablar.-

-Lo sé pero…- Se giró a verle de frente pero tan rápido como le miro deshizo el contacto. No podía, sencillamente no podía verle a los ojos… _¿Por qué?.-_ Te lo diré todo pero ahora no, por favor.- Se movió con toda la intención de irse, aun así de nueva cuenta su intento de huída fue detenido por el guitarrista quien le sostuvo del hombro para impedir lo dejara sin darle la más mínima explicación de todo el espectáculo que había tenido que ver.- Ahora no.- Le dijo por segunda ocasión logrando zafarse de su agarre.- Quiero estar sola.- Su voz desanimada y sin fuerzas logró convencerle de dejarla ir, notando que al igual que a él, la presencia de Tae Kyung había traía un total caos al entorno al que habían estado acostumbrados.

* * *

><p>Bajó del autobús presurosa al ver que ya era demasiado tarde y seguramente el director Kim Suk Hyun estaría ya un buen tiempo esperando por ella en el lugar acordado. Entró a la cafetería retrasada por varios minutos pero la noche anterior había sido prácticamente imposible conciliar el sueño que por la mañana había resultado ser una misión titánica el ponerse de pie. A la distancia pudo ver como el director llamaba su atención al mover su mano indicándole así la mesa en donde conversarían.<p>

-Buen día director.- Saludó sonriente mientras tomada asiento frente a él.

-Y bien, ¿terminaste de leer el guión?.- Le preguntó al verla sacar de su bolso el folder que días atrás le había dado.- Me tienes una respuesta.-

-Lo hare.- Fue su contestación mientras aprisionaba entre sus manos el guión que ansiosa deseaba interpretar y aun más si era el mismo director Kym Suk Hyun quien la dirigiría tras su regreso de Broadway.

-Genial, en ese caso solo faltaría establecer la música adecuada y podremos comenzar con los ensayos.- Le dijo emocionado.- Mañana me reuniré con Lee Shin y le ofreceré colaborar con nosotros.- La suspicacia innata de su personalidad se activó de golpe al ver como su alumna perdía la alegría en su jovial rostro.- Paso algo que deba saber, creí que las cosas entre ustedes estaban solucionadas desde la última vez que nos vimos.- Empezó a cuestionarle.

-No pasa nada solo que…-Guardó silencio no teniendo la más remota idea de cómo continuar. Era cierto que las cosas estaban bien, su relación con Shin pasaba por el mejor momento posible o al menos eso era antes de que a Tae Kyung se le ocurriera reaparecer de nuevo boicoteándolo todo.- Problemas sin importancia, director.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar la tibia tasa de capuchino y beberla para no tener que seguir hablando.

* * *

><p>Llevaba horas intentando concentrarse en tocar pero era inútil, inclusive sus amigos se habían percatado de que algo no andaba para nada bien con su estado de ánimo pues justo empezara la practica habían decidido fugarse y dejarlo a solas con su mal humor. El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de su distracción, viendo que se trataba de un mensaje de Suk Hyun que le pedía ir a su oficina de inmediato, así que dejó su guitarra en su respectivo lugar y fue a su encuentro. Estaba por doblar en uno de los pacillos y de esa manera llegar, sin embargo, una desagradable sorpresa se cruzó justo frente a sus ojos.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Demandó saber en cuanto lo miró.

-No tengo porque perder mí tiempo contigo, así que apártate.-

-¿Qué fuiste en la vida de Kyu Won?.- Su pregunta fue directa y firme, aun así de la boca de Tae Kyung no salió una sola palabra.- Responde lo que te pregunte, ¡qué fuiste en la vida de Lee Kyu Won!.- Elevó el tono de su voz, su paciencia definitivamente se terminaba.

-La pregunta no es que fui, sino… qué es lo que aun sigo siendo en su vida.- Sonrió al tiempo en que se disponía a marcharse, sin embargo, un fuerte brazo sujeto el suyo impidiéndole moverse de su lugar.

-No lo repetiré dos veces… _**aléjate de ella**_.- Su mirada era atemorizante, sin embargo…

-Lo veremos.- Rió una vez más antes de soltarse y desaparecer tras el pacillo.

Intentó calmase antes de entrar a la oficina y que Suk Hyun iniciara con algún interrogatorio. Por ahora no deseaba hablar sobre ese tipo y estaba consciente de que sí el director se percataba de su estado, indagaría una y otra vez hasta sacarle todo lo que deseaba saber.

-Aquí estoy director.-

-Perfecto, pasa hay asuntos que necesitamos discutir.- Le dijo mientras le indicaba pasar y tomar asiento.- Dentro de poco empezarán los ensayos para un nuevo musical así que espero contar con tu apoyo.-

-Desde luego, solo dígame que desea que haga.- Habló un poco más animado al saber que al menos por algún tiempo su mente estaría ocupada en otros asuntos.

-Veamos…- Buscó sobre la superficie de su escritorio una carpeta en especial.- Toma, esta es una de las opciones que tenemos para esta producción… ¿Qué opinas, crees que sería conveniente emplearla?.-

Recibió las partituras en sus manos y de inmediato lo notó. Sin duda era una canción hermosa, no solo su letra era bella sino que su melodía era simplemente excepcional. La persona que la había creado realmente tenía talento, uno demasiado grande.

-Es increíble, claro que es excelente para la producción pero…- Revisó por todos lados pero no estaba.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?.- Le preguntó al director, no obstante una voz que aun en tan poco tiempo transcurrido lograba detestar, fue quien le alcanzó a responder.

-Su nombre es_ Without Words_.- Logró hablar aun desde el marco de la puerta.

-Vaya finalmente llegaste.- Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el recién llegado.-Lee Shin, déjame presentarte a Hwang Tae Kyung, él es el compositor de la canción y tú colaborador por las próximas semanas.-

No estaba seguro de sí acaso su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido o sencillamente su cerebro había optado por desconectarse porque francamente esto no podía estarle sucediendo, no con este sujeto que tanto maldecía y que por lo visto mantendría un más cercanía con Kyu Won.

-Sé que él hará su mejor esfuerzo.- Había escuchado decir por parte de Suk Hyun.

-Eso puede darlo por hecho, director.- Respondió dirigiendo por completo sus palabras hacía el guitarrista.

Sus pensamientos estaban confusos, aun así una sola idea era la que inundaba su cerebro con una fuerza desastrosa...

"_Definitivamente esto era… la guerra"._

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
